Hogwart's Sweethearts
by Katherine Bell
Summary: It’s Lily and James seventh year, and Hogwarts has decided to put on a play! Lily and James are chosen to direct the play, and must suffer through countless hours together, writing this romance.
1. Chapter 3

**AN**:  Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers: Calistal, Ice Princess, kAi?, SilverFire, Beauty Full, amanda, dujourfan1, FireLily55, supafynechick, writer(Ahh!!! Katie FINALLY reviewed!), thistlemeg, Mayleesa, Moony, Shelly, ashley, dracoishot1326, The Fifth Marauder, Evil*Fairy, WolfieGrl, phoenix,  Pittagurl, and Rachel.  I would've updated sooner, but I was at church until all hours last night at Youth Group.  (I ate FIVE pieces of pizza!  I canNOT believe myself!  My vegetarian diet isn't going so well.:( Well, please r/r!!!!  Thanx!!!!

Chapter 3 

         Dumbledore smiled pleasantly up at the two as they entered his office.  Lily had always liked Dumbledore; she didn't know why.  He was always smiling, his blue eyes affecting his cherry face.  He motioned for them to sit in the chairs that were gathered around his desk, and James and Lily gratefully did so.

"Well, how does it feel to be Head Boy and Girl?" Dumbledore asked, as he peered around at them, "I hope you're enjoying being able to boss others around and such, and I'm sure you'll find the separate bathrooms quite comfortable.  Why, when I was Head Boy-" Dumbledore stopped abruptly, "Yes, well, I guess right now is not the time to be telling stories, is it?"

Lily smiled.  James rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but crack a grin.

Dumbledore reached inside his desk, and pulled out a packet of papers, "These our your instructions," Dumbledore said, as he handed them the papers, "In there you will find your rules to being Head Boy and Girl, what actions cause point deductions, and what allows points to be added.  You will also find your badges along with the schedule for when the play you are writing will be due.  Oh, and about that play."

Lily shifted nervously in her seat.  James cracked yet another grin.

"The topic for the play will be chosen today by the Student Body.  Don't worry, you're allowed to vote as well.  The different topics are Romance, Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Mystery, Parody, Angst, Musical, Supernatural, Suspense, Sci-Fi, and Fantasy.  Once the genre is chosen, there is no changing it.  You must write the play under that theme. 

"As you can see, I would like the play to proofread it before Christmas Break.  To be able to have it written by then means meeting everyday from two to four hours, and having at least—"

"Two to four hours!?" Lily broke in, "But when are we going to be able to find that much time!" She finished, throwing a dirty look at James before sitting back in her chair.  

I'm getting there, Miss Evans, I'm getting there, " Dumbledore said calmly, holding up a withering hand, "You are to be exempt from two of your classes to have these gatherings.  As you are both doing exceedingly well in Charms and Potions, we have decided to let you skip those classes for the first term to write the play. ("Yes!" James exclaimed.)

Dumbledore tried to suppress a grin, but with no avail, before continuing, "I am asking that you stay here during the Christmas Holidays so I can approve your play and give suggestions if you need or want them.  Then, when the students come back, casting starts."

"Casting?" James asked, and Lily had a sudden urge to smack him upside the head (Wait—she always had an urge to do that.), but contained herself.

"Casting.  As in picking who will play which parts in the play."

"Oh, yes, I see!" James nodded.

  "Now, the whole school is open to audition for the play.  I am hoping that you will not discriminate against the Slytherins, or the younger students.  I am also hoping that you offer at least twenty speaking parts in your play as well as several extras, so the students have a better chance in being in the play.

"Now, along with the play, you are also asked to pick a trip for the Graduating Seventh Years.  You don't have to think of that until next Semester."

Dumbledore finished his 'speech', and looked happily around at them, "Well, I dare say that you'll be happy to go back to your Common Room now, and tell your friends your most exciting news.  Bye now!"

Lily and James got up quickly, and rushed out of the office.  As they were heading down the stairs, Lily noticed that James looked a bit angry, and she asked him what was wrong.

"James, what is it?" Lily asked.  She wasn't concerned, no; she just wanted to make sure her 'fellow' Head Boy was okay.

James glanced at her with a sour expression on his face, "Oh, nothing.  I'm just not feeling well, I suppose."

Lily shrugged her shoulders, as the staircase reached the floor, "Whatever."

"Fine!  I'm just not happy about this two to four hours thing," James said as he pushed the Gargoyle open.

"Hey, I'm not exactly over the moon about it either," Lily snapped back.

"I—just—well," James began, stuttering to find the right words.

"Don't want to be seen with me, is that it?  Scared I'll lower your reputation?  'Fraid the girls won't be drooling over your feet any longer?" Lily glared at James, who looked wistfully away, "Well, let me tell you something, Mr. Jameson William Micheal Potter III, I don't _care_ what people think.  If they see us in the library, and think we're going out, so be it.  And you know why I think that?  Because I'm not bothered by their little comments.  And you shouldn't be either." 

Lily sent him one last murderous glimpse before she started down the hallway.

"Oh, is that all you have to say?!" James yelled, trying his best to sound threatening.  Poor guy. {Umm, well…:)} 

  


Lily stopped unexpectedly, and turned slowly around with a glint that would kill gleaming in her eyes, "I thought you wanted to be friends."

James strutted up to her, and put his hands on her shoulders, "You ever heard of alcoholism?"

"Yeah, so?" Lily said slowly, trying her best to shake his hands off her shoulders with no benefit.

"Well, that's what I'm suffering from," James said solemnly.

Lily still glared at him, only this time, surprise jumped in her eyes, "And…?"

"And sometimes when I am, I say things I shouldn't to others."

"Ooohh!" Lily bellowed, as she turned sharply around, and stomped down the hallway.

"Lil—Lily, come on, I was only joking!" James yelled desperately to her retreating back, "Fine.  Just great," James threw down his hands in exasperation.

"She's got an attitude to kill, man," a voice spoke up behind him, making James jump almost three feet in the air.

"Geez, Sirius, what's your problem?!" James roared, as he began down the opposite direction of the hallway.

"Sorry!" Sirius shrieked back, trying to sound like an angry ditzy girl.  James couldn't help but emit a huge grin. (Doesn't he always?) "You like her, don't you?"

 This time, _James _looked ready to kill, "Are you crazy, Padfoot!?  Like Evans?  NO!"

Sirius shrugged, and said, "Believe what you want."

"Sirius!  Can you for once be serious?"

"No, but that was a really good alliteration," Sirius chuckled. pro

James veered on him, "I do NOT like Evans, okay?  Just let the thought go!"

Sirius shrugged yet again, "Whatever," before continuing down the hallway.

And James knew that he was right about not liking Lily.  He just knew he was.

         "Ow!" Christina shrieked as Liv rudely bumped into her.

"Sorry," Liv said apologetically, "Gosh, why is it so crowded out here?  Have they not opened the doors or something?" 

"I don't know!" Christina yelled back over the rumble of the crowd that was congregated outside the Great Hall, "Where's Twila?"

"Beats me!" No sooner had these words escaped Liv's mouth, then did a flustered Twila appear at their side.

"Come on!" She said, grabbing Liv and Christina's hands, and dragging them to the Great Doors.

"What is it?" Liv shouted, as Twila continued pulling.

"This," Twila said excitedly, stopping at a booth that was set up with people gathered around, filling out sheets.

"What is it?" Christina inquired, picking up one of the surveys.

"We get to vote for the category of the play!" Twila exclaimed, and Liv gasped and picked up one.

"Let's see…Romance, Action/Adventure, Fan—"  

"Romance?!" Christina snapped her head around, "There's my vote!" She grabbed a pencil, and checked that off.  She then laid it in one of the boxes.

"Christina, Christina, Christina," Liv tutted, but nevertheless, she put Romance as well.  

         That night, after dinner, Dumbledore stood up, and clapped his hands to silence the hall.  All eyes were soon on him, as he began to make his proclamation.

"Well, the votes have been cast, and it is my pleasure to tell you what category the play will be.  James and Lily will have fun writing this, I'm sure."

Lily sent a confused look Liv's way as Dumbledore reached into his pocket, and drew out a slip of paper, "The category will be…romance!"

**AN**: Well, that's the end!  Of the chapter, I mean.  Did you like it?!?  Please review if you did!  And if you didn't, please review anyway!  No flames, though, I will use those to cool down my sister's attitude problem.  Katherine :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**:  I was so surprised when I checked in on my story, and I saw I had 12 reviews!!!  I was so happy!!!  Thank all you guys for reviewing, Shelly, Ashley, dracoishot1326, The Fifth Marauder, Evil*Fairy, WolfieGrl, phoenix, kAi?, Pittagurl, thistlemeg, and Rachel, and I hope you continue reading it!!  I LOVE you guys!!!!

Chapter 2 

 Lily sat in her bed, motionless.  She was musing over the past day of her life—what had happened?

Oh, yes, Lily and James (JAMES!) had become Head Boy and Girl.  That meant that they would have to get along, work side by side with each other and such.  Oh, _and_ direct a play together.

Happy, happy, joy, joy.

_Why_ did things like this ALWAYS happen to her?  Especially when her life, according to her, couldn't get any worse.  And then she had to go and be Head Girl (which she didn't mind all that much), but how had _he_ become Head Boy?  I mean, James WAS a good student and all, made good grades, and had even managed to scrape five O.W.L.S. out of seven.  But why they had picked James to be the Head Boy was beyond her.  James, along with Sirius, was the biggest troublemaker Hogwarts had probably ever seen.  In his first year _alone_, he had gotten more detentions then the whole of Gryffindor House combined.  She had been amazed when he had been labeled a Prefect, but now that he had been made Head Boy, it completely blew her mind.

Lily heard the door creak open, and she sat up in curiosity.  She peaked through her curtains to see it was only Twila Patil, one of the other girls in her dormitory.

"Ugh," Lily groaned.  Even though Twila was one of her closest friends, she didn't want to be disturbed right now.  She quickly positioned herself, and put on a fake slumber.

"Lily!" Twila called as she stumbled around the room, "I know you're in here…Lily?"

She opened Lily's curtains to see the 'sleeping' Lily in her bed, "Lily," she murmured, as she shook her, "Come on, wake up!" She shook her some more, and by the way that Lily moved after she shook her, she knew she was awake, "Come on, Lils!  I know you're not asleep!"  Lily 'slept' on, until Twila started tickling her.

"Stop," Lily moaned, a smile spreading over her face, "Twila!" She shrieked, clutching her stomach.  She grabbed her quilt, and pulled it over her head, almost suffocating herself in the process.

Twila threw her hands down in exasperation, "Lily, come on, you can't hide forever!"

"Yes, I can, " a muffled voice spoke back, "I'm very good at that."

"Lily, you're the new Head Girl.  You've got to get up and set an example!  You don't want all your fellow Gryffindors sulking around all the time, now do you?"

"I am NOT sulking!  Besides, James is in the Common Room, isn't he?  Let _him_ set the example."

Twila shifted nervously from one foot to the other, as she let out a high pitched laugh, "Yeah, but you don't want them to turn into a bunch of pranksters, do you?"  

Lily groaned.  Twila was right.  _Again_.  She hated it when she was right.  Sighing, deciding that she might as well make a short appearance in the Common Room, threw of the covers, and hoped out of bed.

"Finally!" Her brunette fried exclaimed, "Honestly, I don't know why Liv is always sending me up here to get you, she knows I suck at it.  Why can't she?  Oh, yes, I forgot:  She's too busy _snogging_ with Sirius to care."

Lily suppressed a laugh, "Sounds like Liv." She remarked, as she struggled on some jeans and a purple blouse.  She went to the mirror, checked herself out, then used her wand to put her hair in a half ponytail and to apply some light make-up, "All right, let's go."

Lily had no sooner emerged from the Girl's Dormitory, than she ran straight into none other than James Potter.

"Ow!" She screeched, rubbing her shoulders.  She looked up to see a disgruntled James staring back, "Oh.  You.  What do you want?"

James shrugged, "Liv wants to talk to you down in the CR."

"Okay," Lily said, "But what are YOU doing up here?"

"Oh!  Dumbledore wants to see us," James replied, as he began making his way back down the steps.

"Lily relaxed, as she began making her way down as well, "Oh, about that stupid play." She entered the Common Room, immediately bombarded by a nervous Liv. 

"Lily!" She exclaimed, as she pulled her best friend into a hug, "I was just starting to get worried!"

Lily looked at her bizarrely, and said, "Okay, but I was only gone for like thirty minutes."

"I know, I know," Liv shook her head, and then pulled her into another hug, pretending to cry hysterically.  Lily looked down to see Sirius and the other girl in their dormitory, Christina Jonshone, cracking up.  Lily mouthed 'Help me!' despairingly, and Christina said:

"Liv is just a little worked up over our Transfiguration homework." She said intelligently, and Sirius nodded his head in agreement.  At the sound of 'Transfiguration', Liv broke her hug, and exclaimed:

"Oh, that old witch!  She gave us homework on the first day!  And it's a review, as well!  I can't remember anything we did last year." Liv finished truthfully.  Sirius motioned for Lily to join the ensemble on the couch, but Lily shook her head, "No, James said Dumbledore wants to see us."

Liv shook her head, as she took her seat (Sirius's lap), and picked up her book, "Have fun!  And make sure you pick a cool play!"

Lily shook her head, and headed towards the Portrait Hole, muttering under her breath as she left, "We'll pick a good play, all right.  It'll be a disaster."

***

As Lily was strolling down the hallway towards Dumbledore's Office, she heard someone call her name.  She turned around to see James Potter racing towards her.  He came to a halt as he neared her, and said, "Going to Dumbledore's office?"

"Duh," Lily retorted back, as she continued walking.

"Okay, then, I'll walk with you." He began walking with her, and Lily turned to look at James in amazement.

"Well, that's new.  Usually you're wanting to drop balloons on my head instead of walk with me."

James shrugged, "Oh, I don't know.  I just wanted to start the New Year fresh, you know, since we are Head Boy and Girl together.  We might as well _try_ to get along."

Lily took this into consideration.  She wouldn't mind it all that much.  I mean, everyone else was friends with James, why couldn't she give it a shot?  James was right, it wouldn't hurt to try.

"All right," she said thoughtfully, and for the first time in his life, James smiled at her.  Lily couldn't help it, but she found herself smiling back.

They sauntered down the rest of the way to Dumbledore's Office in silence, until they got to the Stone Gargoyle.  Lily, realizing she didn't know the password, turned to James, and said, "How are we supposed to get in?

James said quickly, "Lemon Drop!" And the gargoyle sprung to life, revealing a huge, _revolving_ staircase, "That's how," James answered simply back, as he began his way up the staircase.

Lily was awed by the magnificent decorations that adorned the staircase to Dumbledore's office.  Lily noticed that James seemed to know where he was going, and said, "So, you've been up here before, huh?"

James hooted, "Well, of course!  Who do you think was responsible for taking the blame on all the pranks we did on the Slytherins, Moaning Myrtle?  I've probably been up here more than everyone in the school combined, I have!" He finished, acting as though that was something to be proud of.  But for him, it probably was.

Lily shook her head in accord, as they stepped off the revolving staircase, and approached the Office.  Before they had time to even knock, a voice said from within, "Come in."

**AN**: Okay, that's Ch. 2!  Ok, I know it wasn't as long as Ch. 1, but hey!  You better be grateful, I got up at 7:30 this morning to finish this chapter for you guys!  _Please_ review again, and I'll try as hard as I can to get the next chapter up within the next day or so.  Katherine :)       


	3. Chapter 1

Hogwart's Sweethearts

By Katherine Bell

**_Summary:_** It's Lily and James seventh year, and Hogwarts has decided to put on a play!  Lily and James are chosen to direct the play, and must suffer through countless hours together, writing this romance.  Will the play turn out to be a catastrophe, or will they fall for each other?  Read and find out.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own any of the characters save those that I created.

**_Author's Note:_**  This is yet again my crazy idea to write a fanfiction for some reason.  This is my fourth one, and I hope it turns out to be my best.  My other three haven't been getting a lot of reviews, but I hope against hope, if ppl really like this fanfiction, they'll be motivated to read my others.  My inspiration right now is my Lord of the Rings soundtrack!  And in a few seconds, I'm going to put in Harry Potter to motivate me some more!  Ok, sry, you didn't need to know that.   So, **please**, read and review, review, and review some more!  If you read this ff, and leave w/o reviewing, I will get my friend who is a very good at karate like stuff to track you down and personally hurt you.  Are you scared?  You better be!  Okay, as you can tell, I am yet another insane nut out there, but _please_ don't let that discourage you from reading my ff!  I already can tell you are insane, b/c you bothered to read this LONG author's note!  Ok, shutting up now!  (No outbreaks of The Halleluiah Chorus, please!  Even though I know you can probably sing better than me!)  REALLY going now!  KatherineJ (Don't forget to review!!!)

         "Lily!  Hey, Lily, wait up!"

Lily Evans swerved around to see her best friend, Olivia "Liv" Calehen running towards her, smiling.  Her slim figure allowed her to slip through the raucous crowd as her ponytail bobbed up and down ambitiously. 

"Liv!" Lily exclaimed as well, as she pulled Liv into a hug, "It's so great to see you!  _Especially_ after spending the summer with Petunia."

Liv grinned evilly, "I know what ya mean, babe.  Having a stepbrother like Vernon Dursley is no picnic either.  But I'm sure he'll find his sock drawer an interesting treat…"

"Liv!  You didn't!" Lily gasped fervently, as the two made their way towards the scarlet steam engine, arms linked.

"I did!  I'm sure Vernon will be much pleased when, firstly, is blasted in the face by Filibuster's Fireworks and Dungbombs, and secondly, doesn't know what hit him or how to put them out.  I swear, Petunia and Vernon are so deprived of having fun, they should meet and marry or something."

Lily, trying to keep a straight face, said sternly, "Do you know how much trouble you could get in?"

"Aww, Lily, you take the fun out of things!"

Lily chuckled, "I swear, you get more and more like Sirius and his gang every day now."

"To right, she does." A deep voice spoke up from behind them, causing Liv to emit a huge squeal.

"Sirius!" She half yelled, and allowed herself to be pulled into an intense kiss, Sirius's hand running through her golden blonde hair, and Liv's down Sirius's back.

The other three (James, Lily and Remus—I can't _stand_ Peter, so, during my ff, I'm, going to make him be visiting his relatives, or something.) watched on, the boys smirking, probably wishing that it was them that was being kissed, and Lily's face contorting with disgust. "Eww, how can you _breathe_ when you're sucking the breathe out of each other like that?"

Sirius and Liv broke their kiss, laughing hysterically, and Remus replied, "Easy.  They just breathe through their noses."  

Lily looked at him surprised, "Oh, so you've had experience, Remus?"

Remus flushed a profound shade of magenta before excusing himself, saying something about 'Got to go comb my hair.'

Lily shook her head, "I still don't understand why and how you can do that."

James held out his hand, and said, "Wanna try and see?"

Lily shriveled back in disgust, "Potter, I wouldn't kiss you if you paid me a million pounds!"

"Pounds?" Sirius asked confusedly, completely ruining the moment.

"Muggle money," Lily explained quickly, and was about to throw another insult at James, when Sirius took that time as a good idea to exclaim, "So, you all for joining us in our compartment?"

"Course, hon, " Liv agreed, and had just started following the guys, when Lily grabbed the back of her shirt, and hissed:

"What did you do that for?  You know I can't _stand_ James!"

"Lily, come on.  I mean, it's not like you have to talk to the guy anyway."

"You're right.  I _won't _talk to him.  I'll be _yelling_ at him after he's stuck frog spawn down my shirt or something!"

Liv sighed, "Lily, you're going to _have_ to get over these childhood difficulties, and recognize him for who he really is.  An extremely hot guy."

Lily huffed, "James?  _Hot!?!?_  Are you losing it?"

"Come on, Lils, it won't be that bad!  Anyway, Sirius **is** my boyfriend, so could you please do me the favor of suffering through the train ride with them?"

"Fine.  But don't blame me if you lose your best friend because James blows me up or something."

Liv chortled, "He won't.  Now, come on."

The two girls advanced down the hallway again, finding the boys waiting for them, "Come on, now!  We don't have all year!" Sirius yelled.

Lily sighed, as she followed Liv to the compartment, "No, but it'll _feel _like a year with Potter in there, "she muttered to herself, as she entered the compartment.

         Well, Lily managed to survive the train ride, emerging with only a broken finger, sprained ankle, cat like orange eyes, and bright pink hair.  Liv, however, the lifesaver that she is, managed to fix all of these problems.  The only physical evidence that James had cursed her was a few pink streaks in her long, curly, fiery red hair.  Lily complained viciously, and Liv finally assured that it was attractive in a weird way; it made her look more daring.

"But I don't _want_ to look more daring," Lily was still whining ten minutes later as they entered the Great Hall, once again marveled be its exquisite decorations.  Lily was running her hands over and over again through her hair, muttering undistinguishable words under her breath.

The troupe ran jubilantly over to the Gryffindor table, and grabbed seats.  Liv took one at the end, and Sirius immediately grabbed one beside her.  Lily sat down in the chair across from Liv, and Remus almost fell over in his rush to get the one beside Sirius.  You know where that left James.

James groaned inwardly, kicking his feet.  He shuffled, sighed, and asked Lily, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Lily, who wasn't all pleased with the situation herself (and was determined that Sirius and Liv had set this up), rolled her eyes, and said, "I guess so.  But if you lay just one finger on my food, you're dead meat, mister."

James smiled evilly, as he placed his gangly self in the chair beside Lily, and whispered, "Oh, don't worry.  Just make sure you watch out for that chocolate pudding…"

James chuckled at his own joke.  Lily gave him a treacherous look that clearly read, 'I'm not stupid,' and turned her attention to the sorting that had just started. 

James sighed, "Okay.  So I see that this year is going to be different.  I'll have to think of some new jokes," he quickly turned to Sirius, "Hey, isn't your sister starting this year?"

Sirius nodded, "I think Thomas and Timothy (his younger twin brothers) scared her.  They seemed to convince her that to be sorted, you had to write an essay on why you wanted to be in the house that you wanted to be in.  I tried to tell her that they were lying to her, but she wrote the essay nonetheless.  I swear, those twins are the biggest troublemakers I've ever met!"

"And I wonder where they get it from?" Liv said mischievously as she gave him a peck on the cheek.  James grinned again, as Lily muttered something about 'revolting—exchanging saliva.' 

The five chatted louder that they should have, but respectfully paid attention when Serria was sorted.

"Black, Serria!" The Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, called out.  The nervous eleven-year-old girl stepped forward to the stool, and placed the old hat on her head, which naturally fell over her face.  The hat instantaneously began talking.

"Ah, yes, it's another one of them Blacks," the rest of the school cracked up, and Sirius, grinning, said:

"I guess she's got herself quite a reputation around here!"

The hat spoke for a couple more minutes, scaring little Serria half to death.  Finally, he exclaimed to the rest of the school, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Serria jumped up elatedly, and half ran over to the Gryffindor table, receiving a hug from Sirius, and pats on the back from the fourteen year old twins.

After the long sorting finally ended, the Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, stood to talk.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!  And before I announce my other announcements *Dumbledore laughed at his own alliteration*, let's eat!" And with a jovial wave of his hand, he sat, and the food appeared magically in front of them all.

"Finally," James groaned greedily, grabbing the nearest tray of food, and began filling his plate with it.

Lily, however, was eating less than usual, her plate only containing a pear, roll, a piece of ham, and some corn.  She had begun munching on her ham (in unusually small bites), when James offered her some chicken wings.

"Want some chick—" he stopped short, glaring at her plate, "What's wrong with you?  Are you not hungry?"

Lily shook her head, and said, "I just don't feel like eating."

"Why not?  I mean, you're not fat,"—Lily rolled her eyes—," Come on, try some chicken wings.  They're really good," he finished, offering her some wings.

By this time, Sirius and Liv had caught on, "Yeah, sweetie.  Don't starve yourself," Liv said through a mouthful of green beans.

Lily banged her hands down on the table, and yelled, "I am NOT starving myself!"

Not intending to, her outburst had silenced the entire hall, and everyone heard her little explosion.  Dumbledore stood up to see who had yelled the words, and Remus said, "Take a picture, it would last longer."

The people that had been staring quickly turned their attention back to their meal.  Lily mouthed a 'Thank you' to Remus, and Sirius and Liv went back to feeding each other food.  James, however, took it his responsibility to begin filling her plate with food.

"Here's some chicken wings and some English Peas, and some potatoes," he began, piling her plate with generous amounts of cuisine.

"James—no—"

"And some fries, pudding, turkey, cake…"

"Stop!"

But James didn't stop until Lily grabbed his hand, and shrieked in a shrill voice, "James!  Will you _please_ stop!  I'm not hungry, all right?"

James shrugged his shoulders, put down the scalloped potatoes from which he had been serving Lily her fourth ration, "Suit yourself," he muttered, but before he went back to stuffing his face, he muttered one last word, "Anorexic."

Lily opened her mouth in shock, "Why, I never!  I an NOT anorexic!"

"Huh," James muttered, not believing her., "You coulda fooled me," 

"Urgh!" Lily yelled.  A normal Lily Evans reaction right here would be to walk away and pretend like it never happened.  But not this time.  She was sick and tired of James always ragging on her all the time.  So she grabbed the nearest tray of food, slapped James to get his attention, and began cramming her mouth with it, "Look.  I'm eating.  _Eating_!"

James nodded his head, obviously satisfied, and Lily put down the tray, looking as though she might throw up.  But before she could could lean back in her chair to rest, James grabbed another bowl, took a spoon, and began feeding her.

"Here you go, baby," James commenced, forcing the spoon into a surprised Lily's mouth, "Some yummy soup for my baby girl here, you need your Vitamins E, A and K, swallow it now."

"Ja—Jame—James!  JAMSIES!" Lily roared and took the bowl, and thrust the contents in his face.  James gaped in amazement.

"YOU!" He barked, and poured a casserole on her head.  Lily sat there, her eyes blinking furiously in anger.

They were broken from their hatred gazes when Liv and Sirius broke out laughing across the table.

"What?" Lily solicited sourly, snapping her head in Liv's direction.

"Oh, not a thing," Liv said carelessly, popping a pretzel in her mouth, "We were just saying how cute a couple you two would make."

"_WHAT!" Lily and James yelled together this time, and before you knew what was happening, Liv and Sirius were covered in vanilla pudding._

This immediately led to a food fight.  The four stood up, grabbing any victuals that was near them, and began throwing it.  The whole school had caught on now, some yelling 'FOOD FIGHT!', while others fought as well, having no idea what they were throwing food at each other for.

The ruckus was finally stopped when Dumbledore stood up, and yelled across the Hall, "SILENCE!"  The group of teenagers, some dripping in Pumpkin Juice, others wiping casserole off them, some even moaning as they tried to get gooey egg yoke out of their hair turned to face Dumbledore with ashamed looks on their faces, "What is going on here?" 

The students couldn't answer that, however, because, in actuality, they had no idea what they were causing such pandemonium for.  And James and Lily didn't want to admit that they had really started all of this mess, so Liv spoke up timidly, "I don't know.  We just wanted to have some fun, I guess." 

McGonagall shook her head in censure, but the students were astonished to see that Dumbledore was actually laughing.  They supposed he was taking all of this on a lighter note, so they all relaxed, taking a seat in their chairs.

"Well, I suppose all of this will have to be cleaned up, "Dumbledore said, and with a snap of his fingers, the tables were cleared, and the students were back to their normal state.  'Thank you!' a Ravenclaw prefect said, as she ran her fingers through her hair, glad to have the sticky egg out of her it.

"Now, I would normally punish whoever started all of this chaos, but since I can tell that you're just excited about being back at school, I shan't do anything.  Now onto more important matters."

"Thank goodness," Lily said, as she slipped into her chair, relieved.  James, however, stomped his feet, and said, "Darn!" for not getting a detention.  
  


"Now, as you know, each year, a new Head Boy and Girl are chosen.  The responsibilities of the Head Boy and Girl are to keep order in the hallways, maintain control of House Common Rooms, keep fights from breaking out, and so on and so forth.  To be awarded the position of Head Boy and Girl is quite an honor, and is only offered to two people a year.  And you must have been a prefect to be conferred this title. (James, Lily, Sirius and Liv looked around smugly, for they had been the four prefects of their year.  I know, Sirius and James—obviously, miracles _do_ happen!)  However, this year the Head Boy and Girl will also be granted another job.

"This year, Hogwarts has decided to produce a play, " Students broke out in excited chatter.  Some, who were Drama people, almost squealed in stimulation.  Some, like Severus Snape and his wanna-be's, saw this as a disruptive way to show school cheer, "Yes, the staff is very thrilled about this as well.  The only problem is, we don't know what the play is going to be yet."

Several students gasped, the Slytherins smirked, and Dumbledore held up his hand to retrieve silence, "It will be written soon, I assure you.  That is because the new duty of the Head Boy and Girl is to write the play."

Most everyone saw this as a reasonable decision.  Dumbledore continued, "Anyone in the school is capable for trying out for the actual play, if they wish.  The production will be at the end of the year, so your parents can come and see it if they wish.  But back to the Head Boy and Girl.

"And the new Head Boy and Girl are," Dumbledore began with importance.  Lily crossed her fingers excitedly.  Liv was whispering, "Please let it be me and Sirius, please let it be me and Sirius.", and James and Sirius, however nonchalant they were trying to look, couldn't help but hope it was them, "Lily Evans and James Potter."

AN: End of Chapter One!  End of Chapter One!  Did you like it?  I hope you did.  I intend to make the next chapter longer, however.  I don't know when I'll be able to post it, b/c I just started new classes, and it's really hectic with quizzes every other day. :cough, ALGEBRA, cough: GAG ME!!!!  Also, I just started Voice Lessons, and I'm auditioning for Little Women tomorrow, and if I make that, it will REALLY squeeze my schedule tight.  _AND_ I also am working on another story for myself, so I WILL be busy.  But don't worry, I won't forget about this ff!  Neway, if you liked my ff, please review!!!!!!!  Reviews are _very_ helpful!!!  Remember what I told you about the karate stuff?!?!?!?  So that means you HAVE to review!!  :cough, KATIE F. cough:  Okay, going now!!!  Don't forget to review!!!!  PLEASE!!!!!  Oh, and one more thing:do you like the title?  If so, please tell me!  If you don't, it won't hurt me, just suggest a new one.  Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**:  Thanx yet again to all you wonderful people that reviewed!  Honestly, when I first posted, I didn't think I was gonna have _any_ reviews!  Think again, Katherine! *slaps self on head…OW!!!*  It would take up to much space to thank all my reviewers, so just look under the reviews, then tell urslef that I say THANK YOU, THANK YOU, A MILLION TIMES THANK YOU!!!  You guys are the GREATEST, even though I don't know you! (convenient, huh?) *Sobs hysterically while her friends roll their eyes and keep away from me, the insane girl*  So, here's Chapter 4!  Agan, you better be grateful, I spent time that I should've been studying Algebra or Voice writing this!  Oh, and one—actually two more things.  I'm going to Mammoth Cave (it's a place in Kentucky—my friend hates me now :well, not really: b/c I get to ride horses, and that is like her fave pastime) with my church this weekend, so I won't be able to update most likely.  Sorry!!!  Don't kill me!!!  And, also, I got a part in Little Women (everyone clap for Kat, please!), so that'll mean less hours for ff, b/c my parents are really stressing over the fact that I need to keep up grades.  I'm almost an all 'A' student!  Geez!!!  But practices don't start for another 2½ weeks, so that'll gimme plenty of time to work on this ff.  I plan to make this one LONGGG, then possibly write a sequel.  But it's a little early to be worrying about that, now isn't it?  Okay, PLEASE r/r!!!  And REVIEW again!!!  
  


***

Chapter 4 

***

"Romance?  ROMANCE!?  Of _all_ the topics, the Student Body had to pick _romance_?  What is this world coming to?"

"I think it's kinda cute," Twila giggled incessantly as she tore of pieces of a brownie and stuffed them in her mouth.

Lily rounded on her, scowling.  She threw a dirty look at her, and grabbed the brownie, "You're on a diet, Twila." And then she began stuffing _her_ mouth.

"Hey!"  Twila exclaimed, as she tried desperately to get her brownie back, "So?  What's it matter if I have sweets every now and then?"

Liv huffed, "More like every hour."

Twila shrugged, "Yeah, so?" She said again, then turned back to Lily, who had finished off the brownie, "Anyway, I thought YOU were the one of the diet!"

"Yeah, well, I gave that up," she said, grabbing her lip-gloss and applying some, "I'm 5'6 and I'm 105.  I don't think I can afford to lose more weight."

"105?" Christina said disbelievingly, as she stood up from the wall she had been leaning on.  She had always been a bit jealous of Liv and Lily because of their perfect figures, but she had never really saw the true image of herself in the mirror either.

Lily shrugged, and was about to respond when Liv exclaimed, "All right!  I was getting into our other conversation!" The room silenced, Twila now munching on some Skittles (She never stops, does she ?)  Liv then turned to Lily, and said, "Now do please continue."

Lily roared, "Urghhh!" Out of frustration, clearly still infuriated with this whole situation, "Give me bad grades!  Give me Petunia!  Anything but writing a romance with HIM!" Lily clenched her fists, and threw them up in exasperation, punching the air.

Liv grabbed her arms, and said, "Lily.  Calm yourself.  Breathe—in and out—"

Lily started the 'relief program', lying back on her bed.  She respired big breaths—in and out—in and out—in and—well, you get the picture.

Christina gave up her post on the wall, and sat down on the bed beside her, "Don't worry, hon.  You're a great writer; you'll get through this."

Lily sat up grumpily, "Chrissie, I would rather work with _Peter Pettigrew_, whom you _know_ I hate more than James to write this play.  Beside, will never get any work done—"

"Who will never get any work done?"

The four girls snapped around to see Sirius, James and Remus standing there, looking somewhat like a gang. (Well, they sort of were.)

"Um, no one," Liv said quickly, since Lily was still gaping, trying to find the right words.  Liv grabbed Sirius's hand, "What are you doing in here, Sirius?"

Sirius kissed her hand, and replied with, "Just awaiting my fair lady to take her to my noble steed."

James tried to stifle a laugh, as Liv's grin widened, "Why, of course, honest gentleman."

And with that, they left.

Remus shook his head, "They tell us they're walking.  Huh!  Do they think we're idiots?"

Lily chuckled, then turned her attention to James, her facial features turning cold, "What do _you_ want?"

James held up a key, two quills, and several sheaves of parchment, "Play writing time."

"Ugh," Lily rolled her eyes, and stomped her feet, "All right, come on."

As she headed to the door, she wheeled around to face Christina and Twila, walking backwards and mouthing, "Save me!  He'll turn me into stone!  Or kill me!  Or worse, get me expelled!"

Christina, laughing out loud (LOL!  Neways…), shut the door in Lily's face.

***

As James led Lily down corridor after corridor, she eyed his key suspiciously.  Then she asked attentively, "Where are you taking me?"

"Well, there's a secret room in the Fifth Corridor that will be perfect for writing in peace," James replied, a smile playing on his mischievous face.

Lily's eyes darted around the hallway, looking for a quick escape in case she need one, "Okay." She said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Scared, are you?" James chuckled, turning another hallway followed by a nervous Lily.

"N—no, of course not!" Lily exclaimed in an inexplicably high voice.

But, soon enough, Lily figured out that he in fact _wasn't_ taking her to the 5th Corridor. (Wherever that was.) She started to discern this fact when sketches of food began to appear on the wall, "You're not taking me to the 5th Corridor, are you?"

"Good going, Sherlock!" James congratulated her, 'patting' her forcefully on the back. (What he called patting is more like hitting.  Its like L.E.I's; they tell you they're nines, when they're actually fives.  Get it?!  Nehow…)

"Well, then where **are** you taking me?" She queried, looking distraughtly around the isolated hallway.

"To the kitchens," James said simply.

"WHAT?!" Lily screeched, stopping dead in her tracks, "Oh, of course—yes, we mustn't starve ourselves."

"You've been there before?" James inquired, a hint of disappointment rising in his voice.

"O—of course!" Lily said throwing her arms up in the air, "All the time!"

"Huh," James muttered, as he stopped in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit, "Well, if you're so intelligent, why don't _you open the door for us, hum?"_

"Open the door?" Lily asked vigilantly, "Um…well,…I kinda forgot how to open it."

James laughed, reached forward and tickled the pear, and said, "You're not very good at lying, you know."

"I know," Lily murmured, her face drooping.

"Get ready." And no sooner had the words escaped his mouth than did the din of several chattering high-pitched voices bombard their ears.

"What can I do for you, sir?" A diminutive house-elf with a read nightcap on his head asked, tugging on James's shirt.

"Would you like some cake?"

"Tea—"

"Soup—"

"Ham—?"

Lily was overwhelmed by the prospect.  James glanced at her as he was loading some bread into a sack, "Never been down here, have ya'?"

"No," Lily managed to get out as one bulky elf tried to convince her to take some brownies.

"Didn't know they worked here, huh?" James questioned, now aimlessly trying to stuff some Smoked Honey Ham into his sack.

"I had no idea."

James, after filling his sack to the point where there were some rips in his bag, noticed that Lily was panicking as the elves tried to feed her.  James tittered, and drug the House-elf away from her, "We've got enough.  Thanks."

And before the elves could try and discourage them from leaving, that were out in the hallway again.

Lily peered into the sack, and drew out a shiny apple.  She took a large bite, and said, "Gosh, they're willing to give food away on the spot to anyone, aren't they?"

"Lily," James said censoriously, "You've got a _lot_ to learn."

***

          As Christina shut the door, she turned back around to see Twila now pigging out on a Snickers bar.  She rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch that accompanied the Common Room.  She flipped open her magazine, _Teenage Witches in Great Britain_, and began to read it.

She was halfway through an article about a 15-year-old witch that saved her family from Voldemort (—sort of—she got killed herself in the process—), when Twila spoke up.

"They _would _make a cute couple, don't they?"

Christina snapped her head up in surprise, "Who?"

Twila abandoned her 'Candy Stash', and came and joined Christina on her bed, "You know—James and Lily."  
  


"You dolt!" Christina asserted, seizing her magazine and bopping her on the head, "Are you insane, they hate each other!"

"So?" Twila shrugged, her eyes sparkling with exhilaration, "My parents _hated_ each other for twenty years before they realized they were meant for each other."

"Yeah, but what look what happened to them," Christina said intellectually, referring to her divorced parents, who had separated before she was even born.

"Okay, so it didn't _exactly_ work out.  But you've got to admit that James and Lily would look pretty good together going to the Annual Christmas Ball or something."

Christina was about to retort, but she gave the thought a little interrogation.  Twila was right; they would look cute together.  She sighed, " I suppose."

Twila shrieked, "Hah!  I got you!  They would look _so_ precious walking hand and hand together down the hallways of Hogwarts…" Twila began, her face taking on a dreamy look.

"Twila!" Christina exclaimed, as she got up and began cleaning up her side of the room, "We're not planning their wedding here, now let's be serious.  I'll eat Marcella if they even bump into each other and say 'I'm sorry.'"

"Who's Marcella?" Twila asked confusedly, as she grabbed her Snickers bar before Christina threw it in the trash.

"My new owl," Christina replied, giving up cleaning, and plopping back down on the couch, "So…you want to get them together."

Twila shrieked, and said, "Okay!  What do you say we do?"

Christina leaned in mysteriously, "Well, I think I've got a plan…"

AN:  Don't ya' just LOVE cliffhangers!?!??!  I do!! They're absolutely, positively, most CERTIANLY the best way to end chapters, I think!  Nehow, I know this chapter wasn't as long as the other ones, but I think it's one of my best so far!  I dunno.  So, please r/r!!!!  R/R!!!!  **_R/R!!!_**  Ok, I think you got the point.  Remember, I probably won't be able to post another chapter until next week, I know, I know, you hate me.  I might be able to squeeze one in on Friday, but don't count on it.  Nehow, I gotta get off the computer, going now!!!  PLEASE don't leave w/o leaving a review!!! Katherine:)


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, here's Chapter 5. (the REAL Chapter 5!) Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I went into this mood where I didn't feel like writing, but I'm over that now.  Ok, I give up; I was too caught up in my other story(ies, actually), that I forgot about my fanfiction.  SORRY again!!!  Thanx to all the people that reviewed!!!  You guys are the BEST, as you already know from all the times I've told you that.  Thanx as well to the ppl that sent in an, um 'application' to be a Beta-Reader.  I picked a girl named 'Jenie', but if she doesn't respond soon, I've going to have to go with someone else.  I know your probably anxious to read, so I'll shut up now, kay!!  Oh, and review, if you don't mind?  Thanx!!!

~*Chapter 5*~

     Lily was gone with James until 2 AM in the morning.  No, don't get the wrong idea, please; they were just too caught up in fighting over what the play was going to be about.  It had been a long session…

***

     "So, Lils,"—Lily growled at the mention of her nickname—"I was thinking about the topic of our play."

"It's romance," Lily butted in, "Duh."

James waved her away impatiently, "I know, I know, but it's gotta have a plot, right?"

"Yeah-"

"So, I was thinking, maybe a romance where a two best friends, a boy and girl, go their whole lives without liking each other, until 7th Year when they realize their true feelings for each other."

Lily took the idea into consideration.  It was a rather good idea; in fact, Lily was surprised that James had come up with it.  She replied, "I guess so.  But, you know, something's gotta happen between the time of friendship and lovers, like a tragic accident, maybe one of their parents can be murdered by You-Know-Who, or something…"

"Liking it, liking it," James said eagerly, the anticipation rising in his voice, "Oh, and, maybe they can be going out, then one of them cheats on the other, or something…"

"Yeah!  And-"

***Two Hours Later***

         "No, you dolt, that can't happen, you honestly think the Student Body is going to wanna watch a play on a teen mother?"

James shook his head in frustration, ran his hand through his mangled hair, and persisted, "No, Lily, I TOLD you, that can be the end of the play, or something.  We already established the guy getting a disease, and as he's dying, the girl can be like, 'So-and-so, remember how you always said you wanted your child to be named Charisma, or something?' And the guy can say weakly, 'Yeah, why?', and the girl will suffer out, 'Because, honey, I'm pregnant.'  And then he can just die in her arms!"

The very thought brought tears to Lily's eyes.  The very thought that someone like James had come up with such a tear-jerking plot almost made her crack up, but that's a different story, "That sounds good.  It should send all the people that are touched by emotions crying when they leave."

"Yeah, yeah!" James exclaimed, jumping off the table and running around the room.  Lily rolled her eyes, and asked:

"What's wrong with you?"

"I haven't had played a prank on the Slytherins in two days, and I think my realization of the fact is just now starting to kick in."

Lily struggled to keep snorts of laughter in, as she grabbed the parchment where they had just finished writing the plot, also seizing the quill with relish, "Okay…now we need characters!"

James shook his head in computation, as he finished his 'work-out', and jumped on the couch beside Lily.  Putting his arm around her, he said, "So what we got, hon?"

Lily looked at him with anger dashing in her eyes, and James quickly removed his arm from its old position, "Okay, okay, I get the idea!"

Lily smiled gratefully, and muttered to herself, "Haven't got anything going on with you anyhow."  

"What was that?" James queried, and Lily said quickly, "Nothing, nothing, just talking about how lovely this room is."

"Right, right," James said, shaking his head in disbelief, "Right, so, what are we going to name the characters?"

Lily looked at him with narrowed eyes, and said, "First we have to come up with the characters, dimwad!"

"Well, there's the main girl, and the main boy—make them Head Boy and Girl, like us— and—"

"What?!" Lily exclaimed, dropping the parchment, and glaring at James, "Like us!  What do you mean, exactly?  That we are somehow going to mystically fall in love as well?"

"You never know, it could happen," James responded, shining his Head Boy badge with pride.

"Ohhh, James Potter, you infuriate me!" And with that, Lily stomped up, and headed out of the room without even saying "See you later" in a harsh tone as she usually did.

"Lily!  Wait…" James exclaimed, as he grabbed the papers and ran to catch up with her, "I was only saying…"

"You were only saying that you would want to…want to…ohhh, you numskull!"

"Well, that's the sixth time you've called me numskull, eighth time you for dolt, second for dimwit and eleventh for idiot.  You think you could think up some new names?"

"Ugh!" Lily exclaimed, as she exceeded with stomping down the hallway in a angry fashion.

"LILY!" James yelled, running yet again to catch up with her, veering her around, "What's your problem?"

Lily couldn't help but let out a large laugh, as she straightened her face to say, "My problem?  You wanna know my problem?  Of all the things, you couldn't guess my problem?  Well, James, it's you."

James watched Lily's retreating back once more, and yelled after her, "Where are you going!"

Lily steered around to found James's overlarge face up her nose.  Oh, she was so mad at him…

SLAP.

James stood in utter disbelief as Lily left once again. He drew up a hand and gingerly touched his right cheek, where pain was searing through rapidly.  He had been slapped.  By a girl.  He had actually been slapped.

Well, this had certainly never happened before.

***

     All eyes were on Lily as she stomped into the Common Room, by a pair of nervous first years, a group of 'cool' sixth years, and Sirius and Remus.  She jumped the steps three at a time, and once she was in her room, she lay down on her bed, and shut her eyes.

Back in the Common Room, Sirius and Remus watched with interrogation as Lily jostled by them, and Remus quickly turned to Sirius, "What's wrong with her?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "Don't ask me…she just got out of a meeting with James…"

"You think it's his fault, then?"

Sirius shook his head in defiance, "Definitely."

***

     Lily rolled over furiously in her bed, thoughts streaming through her mind.  She wasn't worried about slapping James, no, she actually quite enjoyed that, but about something else.

What would Dumbledore think?

Yes, what _would_ Dumbledore think?  _Probably that I just disowned him, that's what,_ Lily thought bitterly to herself.  A top student, excellent role model, and newly appointed Head Girl slapping somebody.  What kind of reputation could that earn her with the teachers?

_I've never even slapped or talked back to anyone before_, Lily told herself as she rolled over again, and then sat up, shaking out her tousled hair, _not even Petunia_.  And now she would probably get a detention.  _All_ on account for hitting someone.

_Oh, don't be ridiculous.  People hit each other all the time, and nothing happens.  This world is **full** of fighting people; it's not something uncommon._  She shrugged her shoulders again, and before she could think of something else to think about, a new thought took over her mind.

_What will the student population think?_

Lily could see it now…A nobody slaps the most popular guy in school…Lily could almost _hear_ the rumors…

'What's that you say?  Lily Evans slaps James Potter?  That's something new…'

'Somebody slapped poor Jamsies!  Oh, the poor baby!!'

'Let me find that Lily girl and give her some of her own medicine…'

'Lily Evans?  Who's Lily Evans?' 

But maybe the rumors wouldn't be that bad.  Maybe…

Lily smiled to herself, as the realization finally struck her.

She had slapped James Potter.

***

         "Christina, that has got to be the most idiotic plan I have ever HEARD of!"

"Really, Chrissi, you think we should go on with this?"

Christina shook out her mane of jet-black hair, and replied, "Of course it will.  James and Lily were destined for each other, and we don't want to go and defy the stars, now do we?" 

Liv rolled her eyes, "I get enough of that from Professor Trelawney, oh Divination worshiper, and I don't need it from you."

Christina smiled with an insane glint in her eyes, as they turned the corner that led them straight to the Portrait Hole.  As they proceed the rest of the distance, Twila asked:

"So, what the plan again?"

Liv tutted, and Christina looked at her astonished, "I've told you _three times_!  What, are you stupid?"

Twila giggled happily, "Maybe.  But hey!  I happen to be very good at being stupid."

"Yeah, but that's only because it comes naturally to you, "Liv muttered to herself.  If Christina hadn't said the password at the same time, happy-go-lucky Twila wouldn't be so optimistic anymore.

Christina leaned in, careful to not let the rest of the Common Room catch their conversation, "Well, there's that Halloween Dance coming up, right?  I figure we can send them notes from their 'secret-admirers', saying meet me at so-and-so for the dance…you know…"

Twila shook her head as she began the trek of the steps to the girl's room (—otherwise known as her daily exercise to her—), "Lily's _not_ dense.  She won't fall for it." She finished simply.

"I dunno," Liv murmured, "I grew up with Lily, and trust me—she most _definitely_ has her blonde moments."

"Ok, but…"

Christina laughed (don't ask me why) as she pushed open the door, an amazing spectacle meeting their eyes.  Lily, intelligent Lily, sane Lily, was cackling insanely as she rolled over on her bed, clutching her stomach, her eyes squinted with tears.

"What's wrong with you?" Liv asked incredulously.

Lily darted up with surprise, then responded, "I just slapped James Potter."

**AN**: Ok, so it's not exactly a cliffie, but it'll do!  I know this isn't my greatest chapter so far, but you just better be glad that I finally posted!!  I should have worked on it while I had the chance…two (**two!**) snow days…instead of cramming it all in on one Friday afternoon…but oh well.  Well, I don't have much to say except review!!!  Please!!!!  I beg of you!!  (I say that every chapter, don't I?)

Katherine Bell:)     


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys!!! Ok, ok, so I KNOW it took me forever to update, but I'll try to get better on that!!!  I hope you didn't lose interest in my story...eek.  Well, I don't want to make this author's note TOO long, so read on!!

*****Chapter 6*****

       "So let me get this straight," Sirius began as he paced around the Boy's Dormitory (he always paced when he was angry).  Suddenly, he stopped in front of James who was rubbing his temples in consolation in his bed, "You were slapped by a girl?"

James threw his hands down in exasperation, "Yes, and would you PLEASE do me the kind act of NOT REMINDING ME?!"

Remus emitted a huge muffled laugh from his four-poster where he was—knitting.

Yes, knitting.

A bit odd, don't you think?

Sirius and James both quickly turned their heads toward Remus.  Remus, noticing that it had gotten a bit quiet, looked up with questioning eyes and asked, "What!?"

James, however angry he was, cracked up and fell back on his bed sheets and a tutting Sirius shook his head as he paced over to Remus' bed.

"Remus—I just want to let you know that you are never going to find a wife."

"Why?" Remus queried as he began his knitting again.

"Think about it!" Sirius exclaimed as he looked pointedly at the half finished pink (pink!) scarf.

Remus looked up at Sirius, his knitting, then back up at Sirius.  Then it finally clicked, "Oh, you mean my knitting?"

"Bingo," James muttered from his bed as he absentmindedly pulled feathers out of his pillow.

"I think knitting is very—" Remus began, his pointing his needle at Sirius.  It was then, however, that he finally realized he had not clue why he knitted.

"Girlish?  Foolish?  UNATRACTIVE!?" Sirius punched the air with determination, a sense of accomplishment arraying about him.

"Exactly," Remus said, as he continued the scarf, "At least my wife will be thankful **I** do the housecleaning."

"Me oh my," Sirius murmured as he rubbed his forehead, also yanking at his hair as well.  He noticed the demented James who was now surrounded by goose feathers.  This was it for Sirius.  Oh yeah.  The last straw.

"Do I live with IDIOTS?"

"Looking for me?" The three heads popped up to see who it was and Sirius exclaimed:

"Liv!" He quickly ran over to her and had to prevent himself from jumping on her out of exhilaration

"I love you too, honey." Liv giggled, as she smoothed out Sirius's ruffled hair, "Come on, let's go."

"All right.  For sure.  _Anywhere_ but here." With that, he took Liv's hand, and in a flash, they were gone.

"Well, now that Sirius is gone, I can get back to my activities," James commented, as he stood up against the wall.  Bang—bang—bang, 'Why-did-I-let-her-do-that-to-me?!" He wailed over and over to himself as he banged his head repeatedly on the wall.

"James," Remus said, as he placed his knitting away for the day and approached the insane 17-year-older, "James!  JAMES!  Stop!  You can lose brain cells that way, you know!"

"No, you can't." Came James muffled response as he glared angrily at the wall as if it had done something to him.

Remus thought about this one, "Hmmm…okay, so maybe you can't, but since I say you can, you can." Remus began as he pulled James over to his bed and thrust him into it.  He did his thrusting just a tad too hard, however, and his mess-up caused James to fall on the other side of his bed.

"Oof," James muttered as he tried to stand up, and when he got back to his normal position, he found Remus keeling over with laughter, his already flushed face turning red.

"Geez, Mommy, if you're gonna put me in bed, at least do it properly," James giggled like a girl as he climbed into his bed carefully with no mistakes.

"I'll try harder," Remus replied as he stood up to see James already snoozing.

***

"Come in."

A frustrated McGonagall opened the door to Dumbledore's office and crisply walked across to his desk, her heels making angry taps on the floor.

"Are you INSANE?!" She yelled as she leaned over on his desk.  Dumbledore looked at her pleasantly before the 50 or so woman professor continued, "What were you _thinking_ when you made James and Lily Head Boy and Girl together?  The two couldn't be more different.  For goodness sake, they—"

"Minerva, Minerva, will you kindly _calm down_?"  Dumbledore said quite cheerfully as he rose from his desk and walked around to stand in front of Minerva. 

"Well, I'm not the one that is acting foolish!" Minerva shrieked as she began pacing around the circular room.  She stopped abruptly in front of his desk, leaning over on it, "Yesterday, I saw James and Lily bickering down the hallway, then Lily, yes, sweet Lily, slapped James!" 

"Minerva, I know they don't get along."

"Then why on earth did you do this to them?"

"Because, Minerva, there are some relationships that can be changed." Dumbledore replied simply.

"But—" Minerva started, then realized she had lost.  He was right.  _Again_. "Fine."

As Professor McGonagall began to exit, Dumbledore called out, "Just tell them they can have a break from each other until Halloween."

"I'll do that, sir." Minerva smiled reassuringly before beginning to exit.

"But make sure they know they can work on it some individually for a while, you hear?"

Minerva shook her head one last time before leaving.

Dumbledore heaved a huge sigh before advancing over to a cabinet and bringing out a strange object.  He hadn't used this in a _long_ time, and he needed some reminding…

***

As Halloween morning rolled around, Lily was found already up, her notebooks with ideas about the play spread in front of her.  She was a mess—her skin was pale and her face tired from lack of sleep, her hair that she normally straightened had sprung back to its original curly self.

"6:59 and 53 seconds—" Lily muttered to herself as she glanced at her watch.  It was about that time…

"BEEP!  BEEP!  BEEP!" Liv's alarm clock rang and a grumpy hand reached over to turn it off.''

"Bingo," Lily murmured as she closed her notebooks and arose from her chair.

"Come on, you sleepy heads, wake up!" Lily sang happily as she ran around to all of their beds and pulled their covers off, "Time to get up!  Halloween!"

"Lily, what's wrong with you!?" Twila said, slurring her words, "It's a Saturday.  We're SUPPOSED to sleep in."

"Yeah, but not on Halloween!" The overexcited girl exclaimed as she returned to her notebooks.

"You're crazy, Lily, you know that," Chrissie remarked as she stumbled out of bed, "How long have YOU been up?"

"Since three o'clock," Lily replied as she began writing in a leopard notebook.

Suddenly, the other three were wide-awake as they yelled, "THREE O'CLOCK!"

"Mm-hum.  I'm gonna show that James Potter once and for all who's boss."

"Like Chrissie said," Liv mumbled as she made her way to the bathroom, "You're crazy."

Lily smiled to herself.  She was crazier than they thought…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Bingo," Lily said again as she raced into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Lily queried, outing on a fake, panic stricken face.

"LILIAN ELIZABETH EVANS!" Liv roared, "You are SOOOOO dead!"

Lily knew Liv well enough to run for her life at this point, "It-was-too-funny-to-resist!" Lily gasped as she leaped over chairs and through beds as the crazed Liv chased after her.

"What's wrong?" Chrissie inquired as she looked up from her trunk.

"THIS is what's wrong!" Liv bellowed as she lifted up a strand of her now tie-dyed colored hair.

Chrissie couldn't help but laughing before saying, "Sorry, Liv."

"Sorry!  SORRY?!  LILY'S the one that should be sorry!" Liv angrily yelled as she began chasing Lily again.

"Liv.  LIV!  Okay, look!" Lily exclaimed elatedly, "The dye will come out in a couple of days!"

"A couple of days?!" Liv groaned, "Lily, I hate you." And with that, Liv marched back into the bathroom.

Chrissie, after breaking her fit of laughter, said seriously as she drew out a tight, orange sleeveless shirt, "You know, you really shouldn't have done that."

Lily placed her hands on her hips, "Don't tell me you're gonna take HER side!"

Chrissie shook her head before replying, "No, of course not.  But if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were turning into a James Potter wanna-be."

"**_WHAT_**!?" Lily roared, as she popped her head up, "Oh, no you didn't, Chrissie…"

And with that, Lily grabbed the nearest pillow and began chasing her friend.

***

Lily gritted her teeth as she watched James enter the library.  This was it.  After a month-long break from the evil joker, she was gonna have to face him again.

Lily cocked her head to the right as she watched James skip over to her.  He seemed unusually happy.  And he was whistling.  James Potter _never_ whistled.

"Howdy-ho!" James exclaimed energetically as she dumped his notebook on the table and began to sit down.

Lily glared at James suspiciously, "What's with you?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," James muttered as he smiled happily and turned his attention to his notebook, also revealing something on his neck.

"Oh no." Lily chuckled softly to herself, "Don't tell me you've been of _snogging_ with someone again."

James' grin became even wider, "Tracy Chaucer, Ravenclaw 6th Year."

"Oh, lord," Lily tutted to herself, "Well, at least do me a favor and get rid of the evidence."

James caught Lily's hand in mid-air, "Ah-uh!  Stop!  I NEED that evidence!"

"Oooo-kay."

"I do!  Look, I made a bet with Sirius at the beginning of term, saying that I could snog with more girls than him by Halloween.  He won't believe me if I don't have evidence!"

"Right, "Lily said, rolling her eyes.  Then a thought hit her, "I'm—not—"

"Don't worry, Evans, you're not bait."

Lily heaved a huge sigh.  There they sat for a couple of seconds in complete silence, until Lily realized something.

"Umm, James?  You can let go of my hand now."

James snapped out of his trance, "What?  Oh, oh." And he dropped her hand, "Sorry."

"Well, let's this over with," Lily sighed as she opened her notebook.

"Right-o," James agreed as he followed suit.  Before Lily could speak up, James said, "Well, I got into a bit of a frenzy myself, and I wrote the whole play.  Well, an idea."

Lily snapped her head up, "You—you did?  W-wow." Lily looked down at her half written play, "Well, here, you can read this."

After they switched notebooks, James quickly began collecting his things.  
  


"What—Where are you going?" Lily asked sternly.

"Well, I figure since all we have to do is read over our work, it'd be okay if we called this meeting short."

"But—Dumbledore said…" Lily started nervously as she followed James to the exit.

"Look, Lily, I got somewhere to be, okay?  Just read over the play, and we'll meet tomorrow."

As Lily watched James retreating back, she yelled, "You don't have to lie to me, you know."

"Huh?"

"Go on.  Have fun with Chaucer."

"Love ya' lots, bye!" James happily sang as he shot out the door and down the hallway.

***

Lily rolled over on her stomach, being careful not to crush James' notebook.  She glanced at the clock; it was eight o'clock.  She supposed the Gryffindors were now halfway through their joyous party—and she would've stayed, too, if the Marauders hadn't decided to magic all the Pumpkin Juice bottles to explode when you opened them.

Lily returned to her reading.  James' play actually wasn't that bad.  She rather liked it.  It was well-written, had a good plot, well-described characters…

Lily thought back to their meeting earlier that day.  When he had held her hand…she had felt something.  A spark, butterflies in her stomach.  She didn't know what it was…it was different, she had never felt that way over a guy before.

And his beautiful chocolate eyes…she could look into those eyes all day, melting in his glance, in his handsome face…

WHAT WAS SHE SAYING!  SHE HATED JAMES POTTER!  _HATED!_

Lily shook her head and began reading again.  No way was she falling for Potter.

No way.

***

       Back in the Common Room, James shook his head as a thought occurred to him.  He laughed silently and returned to serving drinks.

He was NOT falling for Lily Evans.

**AN**:  End of Chapter 6!!!  I'm so excited!!  I FINALLY finished this chapter!!!  Sorry for the delay, all you ppl that are reading this, if you're STILL reading it!!!  Hopefully I'll get better at updating!!  And now YOU have to review!!!  PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Thanx!!  Kathe:) 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: The long awaited Ch. 7 is FINALLY here!!  After much writer's block, _The King and I_, and a LOT of geometry homework, I have finally managed to add this chappy!!!  I hope you REALLY like it, considering you've had to wait, oh, a/b SIX MONTHS for it.  And I seen my deepest apologies for that.  Neway, what you're here for—

*****Chapter 7*****

Lily giggled silently to herself as she tiptoed of the stairs to her dormitory. She struggled to keep her several notebooks and finished script of the play in her hands, as well as an open inkbottle and a peacock feather quill. She swore, that boy had a SERIOUS problem. Dumbledore must have either been high on butterbeer or just really have liked James to give him the title of Head Boy.

She paused as she arrived at the door of her room and glanced down at her watch. _1:45 AM._ Geez, she didn't realize James had kept her so late, making her read one particular scene over and over with him until he figured out a missing word that, according to him, "made the story." She laughed again; even though she DESPISED James, he was rather hilarious.

Well, she might as well go on and enter; its not like they would be up anyway.

Quietly unlocking the door and pushing it open, she emitted a sigh, glad to see that they were all asleep. She closed the door behind her, and began to make her way over to her bed.

"Oh, come on, you didn't think we were going to let you get away with not telling us every detail THAT easily, did you?!"

Lily dropped her contents as she jumped ten feet in the air and swerved around to see Liv sitting up in bed, reaching over to light the lamp.

"Merlin, Liv, did you REALLY have to do that!?" Lily asked, still shocked, as she kneeled down to pick up her things, noticing that the Chrissie and Twila were awake as well.

"Of course!" She replied simply as she hopped out of bed to drag Lily over to her bed, "Tell, tell! And don't leave out any details, you hear?"

Lily rolled her eyes as Chrissie and Twila joined them on the bed as well, "Okay, well, we read over a couple of scenes, finished the play, and totaled up the number of people that were going to need in the cast." She finished sharply and began to leave.

"Nah-ah-ah!" Twila shrieked as she grabbed Lily's arm and drug her back to the bed, "We mean JAMES details."

"Oh, all right!" Lily exclaimed like she understood, "Well, he helped me do all of that."

"No, not like that!" Chrissie groaned, "Like, how did he look tonight? Was he nice to you, or super mean? That kind of stuff."

"James looked the same that he's always looked," Lily began, "Hot—I mean ugl—stupi—he was fine."

Liv grinned a grin so wide it reached from ear to ear, "Aw, Lily has a little crushy wushy!" She squealed as she pinched Lily's cheek happily. 

Lily shoved Liv's hand away while trying to hide an enormous smile, "Oh please, Liv, don't be ridiculous.  James is just a—friend.  That's all.  A close _friend_."

"Lily!  Do you think we're DENSE?!" Chrissie snorted as she tugged on Lily's Hogwart's robe as she tried to escape yet again.

"Come on, give it up!"

"Give what up?" Lily asked nervously.

Twila rolled her eyes, "That you like James!  I mean, it's so obvious.  You're always hanging around him; you're constantly talking to him, I mean, how more obvious can it be?" 

Lily slumped her shoulders in defeat, "Fine, fine, you win.  SO maybe I do like James a LITTLE bit.  But JUST a little."

Liv emitted a tremendous squeal, "Ooh, Lily, that's so cute!  I always thought you and James were cute together!  Just think about it…we can go on double dates, Sirius and I and you and James…to the Three Broomsticks, then we can go se a film, then maybe go to that cute little coffee shop…"

Lily rolled her eyes and muttered, "I'm going to bed."

Praising herself for being able to make it over to her side of the room without being bombarded by her friends again, she quietly slipped off her school robes and threw on her fuzzy dance pants and a long sleeve shirt.   Tying her hair in a messy bun, she slipped under her covers and closed the hangings, Liv's dreamy voice carrying threw the covers to her ears.

Lily groaned and slammed her other pillow on top of her head as to block out the noise.  After making sure she couldn't hear anything, she concentrated on the thing that was bothering her the most: James.

Gosh, he was so hott!  She couldn't really say that she had ever met someone so hott before in her life.  A smile crept upon her lips—she couldn't help it.  She was falling in love.  She was falling in love with the most popular guy in Hogwarts.

It's not like he would ever like her back or anything.  In fact, she KNEW he wouldn't.  So it was hopeless to waste her time on something that was out-of-reach.  Right?  Right.

Snuggling deep under her covers, she fell asleep, pictures of a tan, messy haired boy flying threw her head.

***

          "Get up!  Get up!  Everyone get up!"

James groaned as the covers were thrown off him.  He yelled a few words as Sirius danced away, kicking the empty pitcher over, throwing James' toothbrush in the toilet, and tossing Remus' knitting out the window.

"Hey!" Remus roared as he ran over and practically threw himself out of the window after his knitting. "I was making that for someone!"

"Oh really," Sirius acknowledged as he quickly put on a pair of jeans a t-shirt, "For who?"

"Umm…well…" Remus fumbled as he muttered _Accio Scarf_, the knitting flying back up to his hand.

"Uh huh." Sirius laughed as he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, "Well, come on, it's Hogsmeade today!"

James' head perked up.  Hogsmeade?  It was December already?!  _Yes_!  _Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!_  James hopped over to his trunk and drew out jeans, a t-shirt, and he jacket with his _Head_ _Boy_ badge pinned on it.  Soon, Christmas break would be here, and he would have the whole castle to himself…with only Lily to keep him company.

_Lily_.  James muttered the word as if it was delicate, and afraid to be touched.  He couldn't believe that this was happening to him.  It couldn't.  There was no way he could be falling for his archenemy.

_But I am_, he thought, _and that's all there is to it_.

He smiled as he threw on his cloths and skipped down the steps, pictures of a certain red head popping into his mind.

***

          "Liv, have you seen my red sweater?"

"Umm…what red sweater?"

Lily's head popped up from behind her trunk, attiring only a pink shimmery bra and tight jeans.  She glanced over to Live who was, for some odd reason, hiding behind her bed.  Lily crossed to the closet and began shuffling through it, "You know, the burgundy one with the little slits on the side and the poof balls…wait a minute," she muttered as it finally clicked, "Liv!  You didn't!"

"Well, I did, "Liv gulped as she tried her hardest to keep hidden from Lily, "But we can just as easily say I didn't."

"LIV!" Lily shrieked again, "I was planning on wearing that!"

Liv stood up, since there was obviously no reason in hiding the truth anymore, "I know you were.  But don't you agree that it looks better on me?"

"No!"

"All right, what's going on here?" Chrissie asked sharply as she stepped out of the bathroom, her dark hair partially dried.

Lily swerved around, the color of her face almost matching her hair, "This little squirt stole my sweater!"

"Little squirt?" Liv queried.

"Shut up!" Lily practically yelled.

"All right, all right, all right!" Chrissie roared, drawing out her wand to appear as a "threat".  She turned to Liv, and asked sweetly, "Now, did you _ask_ to borrow her sweater, Liv?"

Liv had to think about this one, "Well…no…but that's not the point!"

"Oh, it's exactly the point!" Lily retorted.

"Lily, for goodness sake, _shut up_, I'm handling things!" Chrissie, finally losing her patience, stomped her foot out of frustration. "Now, Liv, look at it reasonably, sweetie—if you didn't ask to borrow it then you shouldn't expect Lily to allow you to wear it."

"AMEN SISTAH!" Lily proclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"What was that now?" Twila remarked as she stuck her head out of the bathroom, only one eye adorned with eyeliner.

"Nothing, Twila, now go back to your vanity." Chrissie snapped, running an angry hand through her locks. "So why don't you do the nice thing and give poor little Lily here her sweater back."

"_But_—" Liv whined.

"No buts!" Chrissie asserted, shaking her wand in Liv's direction, "Lily wants her sweater back and you are going to give it to her."

And with that, Chrissie swerved on her heel and marched back into the bathroom.

"All right, hand it over, _Olivia_," Lily spat, adjusting the straps on her bra.

"But—"

"No!"

"PLEASE!"

"NOW!"

Grunting, Liv moved to remove the sweater.  But it was at that exact moment…

"Hello ladies, are we ready to leave?"

Sirius, accompanied by James and Remus, burst through the door, flinging his hands in the air and looking incredibly cute. (Well, at least according to Liv.)

Lily screamed bloody murder as she ran to grab a shirt to hide her bare stomach.  James' eyebrows rose at this as he glanced over her figure.  Liv, however, didn't seem to care at all that the guys had burst in while they were getting dressed.  Unlike Lily, though, she WAS fully dressed.

"Hey baby," Sirius muttered as he pulled Liv into a long kiss.  As they pulled apart, he rubbed his hands up and down her sides, "I like your sweater."

"It's mine!" Lily spat as she marched across the room, pushing Sirius out the door.  She was still, um, "unclothed" as she was not able to find a shirt, "Now, get out!  Get out, get out, get out, get out, GET OUT!"

And she slammed the door in their faces.

Lily veered to face Liv, the veins popping in her forehead, "What did you do that for?!"

"What?" Liv asked innocently, as she crossed to her purse and grabbed her lipstick.

"You saw how I was hardly dressed!  I was in my bra, Liv, my BRA!  I don't want them seeing me in that!  Especially James!" 

"What, afraid he'll stop liking you?" Liv inquired as she pulled on her socks with some difficulty. (Blondes…)

"What was that?"

"I said, 'afraid he'll stop liking you?'"

"I know what you said, but why would you say that?  He does NOT like me!"

"Of course he does, Lily, everyone likes you."

"Yeah, well, _not James_."

"Whatever," Liv muttered as she jumped up, "Now back to the sweater.  Please?"

"No." Lily stomped her foot determinedly.

"Come on!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Lils…"

"Okay, look, I have an answer to her problem!" Twila screeched as she slid out of the bathroom, a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, "Neither of you gets to wear the sweater!  Okay?"

"But it's my sweater!"

"I don't care!  It's the only problem to this stupid problem of yours!  Now, can you both agree to live with that?"

"I guess." Liv mumbled.

"Why not?  I never seem to get to wear my stuff anymore anyway."

Twila rolled her eyes as she disappeared back into the bathroom, Liv finally handing the sweater over to its rightful owner.

***

          "That was good, man."

"Yeah, thanks."

James smiled haphazardly as he descended from the girl's dormitory, a goofy smile on his face.  He couldn't help but thinking that Lily Evans really was _hott_ without her shirt on.  Of course, he wasn't intended to see that kind of thing until…well…he wasn't going there.

_This is almost too perfect_.  He thought._  She has a great personality AND she's beautiful.  Life couldn't get ANY better…_

"JAMES!" James swerved around to come face to face with Sirius. "Prongs, you were zoning out buddy.  What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" James replied almost a LITTLE too quickly.

"Ah, yeah, sure, the most common response," Sirius mocked, "Nothin'.  Nothing's wrong, nothing at all.  Everything's fine.  My life is perfect.  Couldn't be any better.  It's just a wonderful day—"

"All right, all right, I get your point."

"James, which girl do you like?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, James.  Which one?"

"None of them.  You know I'm thinking about dating that Hufflepuff, Molly.  Or maybe it was Holly…"

"Look, I've known you for seven years and I can tell you when you get dazzled by a girl.  Now is it Lily, Twila, Chrissie, or Liv—and you're dead meat if you like her."

"E—none of the above."

Sirius threw his hands up in frustration, "Ah, come on, you can do better than that!  I know you like one of them, and you KNOW I will bother you till the day I die about it!"

"What about _after_ you die?" James asked curiously.

"You can bet your life I will come back and stalk you."

"Fine, fine," James muttered, finally giving in, "It's—"

"You ready to go?"

James and Sirius turned the heads up to where the voice came from to see the four girls descending the staircase.  The two guys quickly glanced at each other and Sirius mouthed threateningly, "We'll finish this later."

James gulped in horror and muttered a silent cuss word as Sirius crossed to Liv, and placing his arm around her exclaimed, "Sure thing, girlfriend."

The other girls followed the two leaders. (Lily looking incredibly gorgeous, James thought impishly.)  Twila and Chrissie immediately began chatting with Remus and Lily offered an encouraging smile as the two headed out of the portrait and into Hogsmeade.  
  


**AN**: Well, did you like it?  You better have, since it took so long for me to get it up anyway.  Newho, please review a couple of times, and tell me if you like where this is going.  Luv-ya ppls!  Katherine:)    
  



End file.
